


I Still Love You

by xxitsaGreythingxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Heartbreak, Moving On, Pain, Self-Worth Issues, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitsaGreythingxx/pseuds/xxitsaGreythingxx
Summary: This story was inspired from the song "I Still Love You" by The Overtunes.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Reader
Kudos: 1





	I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> a flash fic AU for #SEVENTEEN 's #KimMingyu and #carats 💎 
> 
> (💎 and C represents Carats so feel free to imagine your self being the one portrayed in this story.)

After a few months of being in the dark, Mingyu decided to go out to get a breath of fresh air. He suddenly felt the urge to go near the beach and just walk and reflect on things. 

He's been in a series of a roller coaster of emotions lately. It became hard to keep his sanity that sometimes, he felt like he could go mad about what was happening. 

Life is surely got loads of surprises to throw out of one's way. One time your heart is aching with too much joy and happiness, and then the next it was aching with so much pain. 

He was in between though. He lost the capability of feeling what was happy and what was sad. 

One thing he learned from his situation is that, one word can cause a huge haywire. One should always be accountable of what they are saying. Just imagine how this all started just because of a single statement, and how he's been easily accused of many many ugly things even without enough evidence. 

He sigh to lessen the heaviness he's starting to feel again. The cold silent night greeted him when he step out of the house. He's been advised to stay inside while the investigation is still on going and while he's in suspension. 

His mom and dad together with his sister stays with him all throughout the process. Their presence means a lot to him. It is one reminder that the world may turn it's back on him, but he will always have his family's warm love and support for him. 

His phone beeped and he fish through his pocket for it. He scroll over unread messages he got from the ninety-seven line and his brothers from Seventeen. Some staff from the company are sending messages to encourage him as well as to show support for him. They can only reach him through sns because he was not allowed to go online as well. 

Another beep from the phone and a message popped up. 

💎: I'm here. Where are you? 

He smiled as he read the message. Since the incident happened, he seldomly smiles. And those seldom moments only happens when he's speaking, or texting rather, with her. 

🐶: Almost there. 

He typed in his brief reply. 

The beach is not too far from where he lives now that's why it only took him a few minutes to get there. 

He was excited to see her. It felt like a very very long time since their last meeting. 

A few moments later, he made it to the beach. Even though it was dark, he could hear the soft crashing of waves in the shore. 

He scanned the area for any trace of her and found her standing a few blocks away from him. His smile widened and his face lit up. Something that's been missing there for a long time suddenly comes back. 

He hurried to get near her. And when he's just a step apart from her, she turned around like she sense his presence. 

🐶: C. 

He utter. He move forward and brought her in his arms. He hugged her tightly, as if she was his lifeline. As if letting go of her will be the death of his. 

💎: Welcome back. 

She said. A tear escaped from his eyes. Having her in his arms brought him the feeling of relief. 

🐶: I'm glad you didn't leave. You did not believe in them. You did not walked away just like the others. 

He has a lot to say to her. She has no idea how ecstatic she made him feel by coming all her way to where he is. 

💎: You told me to trust you, right? And that's what I did. I trusted you, and I still do. Yesterday, today, and even tomorrow, I will always, always choose to trust you, Kim Mingyu.


End file.
